


The Good of The Heart

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5210282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus still believes that there is good in everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good of The Heart

Harsh winds only begun once the small person stepped to the right of the last snow in Snowdin. Patterns formed in the wind, adding to the mystery of this town. The farther they walked, the more complicated the patterns became and the harder it became to move. It became hard to see, only the silhouette of a tall, skinny figure by the edge of the path. The figure turned slowly, not speaking at first. Even before it spoke, the person knew who it was. It was that skeleton, Papyrus.

Ah yes, Papyrus. He was weak. Puzzles? How pathetic. If he wanted to capture a human, he should fight them. Puzzles were for children.

“Halt, human!” Papyrus too, recognized the person without actually seeing them and shouted, as if he thought the person couldn’t hear him properly.

The human completely ignored Papyrus, continuing forward, even if only a couple steps.

“Hey! Quit moving while I’m talking to you!” He yelled again, not moving, “I, the Great Papyrus, have some things to say.”

There was a long pause, Papyrus waiting to see if the human would move again. They didn’t.

“First; you’re a freaking weirdo! Not only do you not like puzzles,” His voice became strained against the winds, “But the way you go on. . From place to place like that. The way your hands are covered in dusty powder, everywhere you go. .”

Oh, yes. How could they forget? The joy, yes, the utter joy of the suffering of others. Watching fear set into monsters face as their souls and bodies fade to, as Papyrus put it, dust. Powdery dust. Maybe Papyrus wasn’t as stupid as they first thought.

“It just, it just feels like you’re going down a dangerous path, human!” Papyrus continued, “However, I, the Great Papyrus, see potential in you!”

Potential?

“After all, everyone can be a good person if they try!” The human could hear the smile on the tall skeletons face, followed by the sound of him laughing. They moved forward, cutting his laughing short, but they were still a little bit away from Papyrus.

“Hey, quit moving! This is what I was talking about!” Papyrus sighed, “Listen, human, I think you are in need of guidance! Someone needs to help you, and to show you the right path! Worry not, small human, I, the Great Papyrus, will gladly be your friend and tutor!”

Friend? Tutor? Who did this guy think he was?

The human took a few more long strides forward, Papyrus watching them closely.

“You still come closer?” He asked, “Are you offering a hug of acceptance?”

The human flinched at Papyrus’ joy, “Wowie! It’s already working! I, Papyrus, welcome you with open arms!”

_Papyrus is sparing you_

Snow began falling around them, and for a few unfortunate seconds, Papyrus couldn’t see the human. Because meanwhile, the human had unsheathed their knife, ready to kill. Really, Papyrus didn’t stand a chance. Especially when he trusted the human so much. He had no time to react as the human charged at him blindly and slashed his skeleton torso, almost clean in half. Papyrus couldn’t even scream.

“W-well. . That’s not what I expected. .”

Seconds later, all but Papyrus’ head vaporized into nothing. His head toppled to the ground, staring up somberly, still trying to look normal. On it’s way, his red scarf had unraveled from where his neck should have been, sprawling out behind his head.

“B-but. .”

The human didn’t know how he was still talking, but stayed to listen anyways. His words didn’t mean a thing to them anyways.

“S. . Still! I believe in you-! You can still be a good person! I. . I promise-”

A spark lit up in Papyrus' eyes as he spoke for the last time. The human almost yawned, watching Papyrus’ final words cut short by his head finally joining the rest of his body as a pile of dust on the floor. The human kicked the pile over, into the water on the edge and walked away to a mostly empty town. Most monsters had been evacuated, but they didn’t care.

Soon, they’d all be dead anyways.

\----------------------------------------------

Sans was running, running against time. There had to be time! There just had to be! Time to stop the fight, time to save Papyrus from unavoidable death. Time to end that bastard child’s timeline. Time to stop the eventual reset.

 **  
** The wind and snow had stopped by the time Sans got there, and he soon found himself alone, hoping to whoever would listen that this empty path meant he had gotten there before either of them had. He knew better though. Seeing that scarf, though, seeing that blood red scarf spread across the white, snowed ground set him over the edge. No matter how many times he had lived through this, he never got used to it. He never got used to running desperately down the path, sometimes making it in time to see Papyrus disintegrate, sometimes to see only his scarf where Papyrus should have been. He never got used to seeing the murderous smile on that child’s face, or holding the scarf close to him and crying his eyes out, for nobody but him to hear. He never got used to having to go home all alone, a red scarf wrapped around his neck, waiting for the next reset, or for the human to make it to the castle.

**Author's Note:**

> A short little story to let you guys know that I'm Undertale trash and still not over Papyrus.


End file.
